Amenominakanushi (Solarverse)/Powers
Being the first Kami of Shintoism and the supposed creator and embodiment of all that is Space, Amenominakanushi is well beyond some of the strongest beings in the world. In fact, he dwarfed Issei Hyoudou in power and only through the latter attaining the physiology of a literal black hole did their battle become more evenly matched. Because he hasn't shown his true form, it is unknown what the Shinto Kami is truly capable of. Notes by the Authors Samael-Infused Amenominakanushi '''is a bit above '''God Beyond Solar Issei True Amenominakanushi has about triple the power his physical avatar possesses. The Imperial x Illimitable Drive(IxI) has near-unlimited potential growth. |-|Attributes= 'Attributes' Godly Strength - As the primordial Kami of Shintoism, Amenominakanushi possesses an unimaginably tremendous strength, even for a god. With the power to blow up entire stars and planets with utter ease and belittle the likes of the Ultimate Grim Reaper Pluto, Amenominakanushi is rightfully one of the strongest entities in not only the Shinto faction, but the whole Supernatural World. His power is so vast, a high-class Fallen Angel such as Kokabiel deemed it to be equally (if not even more) terrifying to Issei's. He can neutralize the likes of Crom Cruach, Azi Dahaka and Grendel with no effort. It is speculated that his younger self was far superior to his old self. Immense Durability - On pair with his strength, Amenominakanushi is not a frail arrogant fiend. He is quite possibly the most durable of all the antagonists the Solar God has had to go against. On their first encounter, he didn't even suffer minor damage and even when he literally had particles from Fenrir's fang coursing through his veins, Amenominakanushi still survived. While only partially immortal, killing him is no easy feat. Omnipresence - Amenominakanushi can go wherever he wants, however he wants. The only time he'd be limited to any unnatural means of travel or basic movement, would be if a being with a higher magnitude of power suppressed his transportation abilities. A case of this could be made when he was unwillingly locked in his own mindscape, which had slowly been infested by Samael's corruption. Though this ability is really useful for fast travel, it does NOT give Amenominakanushi the ability to perceive things in omni-slow motion. Telekinesis - Amenominakanushi is able to impart kinetic energy on matter, his own energy and different cosmic objects with his mind. Highly Perceptive Combatant - While he usually tents to underestimate his opponent, Amenominakanushi is quite easily able to decipher and adopt to, not only his opponent's fighting style, but every aspect of his being as well. He takes notes of the situation and how his enemies react imprints on it with his judgement on what's the best course of action for the moment. Sometimes, he may even put aside his pride for a single moment and realize that he would not be able to take the advantage back with just brute force alone. Regeneration - Like Issei, Amenominakanushi possesses a strong healing factor, which allows him to restore his body from grievous wounds. Being a god with divine physiology, Amenominakanushi's physical form will regenerate even after being annihilated from existence, simply because his true form (the vessel's soul) has not been affected. It is extremely hard to deal with Amenominakanushi's healing factor as it transcends the natural laws of physics and the only way to truly kill him is to destroy his soul completely. Longevity - Every God and Buddha's 'immortality'. And him being a primordial Kami, Amenominakanushi hardly ages. In fact, due to being materially-transcendent, he never actually ages, but instead he simply 'withers' over time, like a hollowing husk. Though Amenominakanushi could certainly outlive many of the other gods, therefore hoping for him to die out of old age is a near-hopeless endeavor. Illusion - Amenominakanushi can cast realistic illusions and haunting images of his opponent's beloved ones, in order to discourage them or at least distract them long enough. He is seen using strikingly realistic images of some of Issei's most dear people against him. Replication - "Why rely on others, when you can have your own back!"- this statement is taken literally with the Shinto Kami. He can create near-perfect duplicates of himself, who may not be as powerful as the original, can still be pretty useful in a battle. Clones of Amenominakanushi have been seen fending Samael off of their original. Primordial Energy Manipulation - Being the root of all that is in Shinto, Amenominakanushi can create, shape and manipulate his own godly energy to the very core of its kinetic structure. He could make his energy appear as a massive spheres, knives, spears, etc. He has near-absolute control over both the energies of Shintoism AND the Universe. Ultimate Poison - An ability he receives after fusing with Samael and obtaining his cursed blood. His physique as a Dragon Eater-infused Kami allows him to massively produce and manipulate the poisonous celestial energy of God's evil intents, which can disintegrate both dragons and gods alike. Pocket Dimension Manipulation - One of Amenominakanushi's most formidable 'hax' abilities. Just by thinking about it, Amenominakanushi can create, shape and manipulate pocket dimensions, small personal worlds, changing what they are as well as manipulating everything within the pocket dimension. He can also store things and trap entities in that pocket dimension, not to mention manipulate the overall size of the dimension. An example of this ability could be given, when Amenominakanushi created a magical seemingly endless tunnel in-between the third dimensional sheets of Space. Fallen Angel Wings - As a being who possesses the traits of a Fallen Angel, Amenominakanushi can sprout out beautiful black wings from his back in order to engage in a more sufficent flight. Dragon Eater Breath - Due to having the features of a dragon as well, Amenominakansuhi could be able to release a powerful wave of dark flames, which's intensity could most likely rival even that of the Welsh Dragon's Scorching Inferno. Telepathy - Amenominakanushi was able to form a mental link with his own spear, calling out for it to guide him towards its location. Pure Energy Manipulation - Upon purifying himself in the cleansing rivers of Takamagahara, he also received the ability to cleanse a being's physiology or restore them to a perfectly healthy shape, even after death. Energy Absorption - With the Amenonuhoko, Amenominakanushi can siphon another entity's power in an instant, storing it into the spear. The energy cannot be released until the current wielder dies or they choose to willingly return it. Sedation - Amenominakanushi can release a wave of pacified godly energy upon another's being through direct physical contact, harmlessly knocking that person unconscious. Transcendent Physiology- Unlike most Gods and Buddhas, Amenominakanushi's usual appearance in the story is not his true appearance, but rather a vessel used to contain his godly essence. Amenominakanushi, as a primordial entity and a semi-force of Light, is completely unbound by the laws of physics and his true essence is generally unaffected by any attacks or special abilities, with the exception of those which possess specific god-killing attributes (Fenrir's fang, Ddraig's flames, Albion's and the Orochi's poison, etc.). |-|Transformations= 'Transformations' 'Samael-Infused Amenominakanushi' Samael-Infused_Amenominakanushi.png A_Kami_of_Shintoism_And_Poison.jpg Celestial_Poisonous_Aura.png A result of the fusion between the First Kami of Shinto and the Dragon Eater. Amenominakanushi's physical body begins to distort and take on a much more brutish and monstrous image, with his skull becoming elongated and a draconic tail growing out of his back. A pair of dragon wings also sprout out from his back. Amenominakanushi is imbued with dark poisonous energy and a blackish aura surrounds his entire being. According to Ddraig and Pluto, Amenominakanushi's power has risen exponentially upon fusing with Samael, giving him a severe advantage over Vali, who was to face him on a one-on-one. Considering Samael's attributes, Samael-Infused Amenominakanushi has the power to 'slay' both the Ouroboros and the Apocalypse Dragon. Issei goes as far as to deem him as a legitimate threat to the Supernatural World's very being. 'Evolved Samael-Infused Amenominakanushi' GentFake-The_Beast_Within_Hirudegarn.png|Kami of the Celestial Poison Samael-Infused_Kanushi.png Artwork_4012410_1.png 647331-2878967-hirudegarnsecondform.jpg Hirudegarn.jpg 7fc2adcde04b3c11d293c39d7287573d.jpg A mutation that emerges during the mental struggle between the Central Master and the Dragon Eater as the two battle for control over their now-shared body. Amenominakanushi's appearance begins to alter even more severely and when the transformation is complete, he manifests as a large monstrosity of dark greenish skin, gigantic fallen angel wings and grotesque features. He is clad in a dark armored chest-plate with black and golden pikes, which can be used as a weapon as well. In this state, Amenominakanushi's power increases even further and he proves to be too much for the Anti-Monsters created by Leonardo and super empowered by their creator's will, a replica of Grendel's scales and Ddraig's boosting ability. He was also briefly able to hold his own against Vali Lucifer in his Diablos Dragon Lucifer state. 'Post-Purification Transformations' 'Cleansed From Sin Amenominakanushi' 98b0bad2cd1b2b87eb3e94357d72175f.jpg Kanushi human appearance.jpg Heavenly Ancestral God.jpg 'The Heavenly Guy'.jpg Melachonic Primordial Kami.jpg tumblr_n2jgn57ezs1rfmdfoo2_500.gif Pre-Corrupt Ameno.jpg Rabou.jpg Chibi Kami.jpg|Chibi Amenominakanushi a86cbb4a0f597251d7cbafb309841ac01ef26184_hq.gif At Night.png Menacing Shinto Kami.jpg tumblr_n2nctbasr61rdhbd2o1_500.gif shocked.gif tumblr_n2wma1rU0T1tpip2so3_r1_500.gif Shinto Kami on Earth.png Amenominakanushi's human appearance.jpg tumblr_n2wfkyfuI61t4dfn8o1_500.gif One Step into the Grave.png|Defeated and Dying Confronting Issei and his allies.jpg Melancholic_Ameno.jpg Wielding_the_Amenonuhoko.png After suffering grievous wounds in his fight against Vali Lucifer and the Hero Faction, Amenominakanushi retreats to Takamagahara, his place of birth. It is there that this form is achieved through a cleansing ritual. After the purification settles in, Amenominakanushi takes on a much different image, appearing as a tall, slim and handsome middle-aged man with long curly white hair and cold golden eyes. Though initially naked, Amenominakanushi wears a black and white kimono. The dark greenish shade of his skin is gone, replaced by a creamy white color. Amenominakanushi notes how this form somehow suits him best. With the Poison's toxic effects negated, all of the flaws in Amenominakanushi's fused body are removed, making this form far more balanced and harmonic. Likewise, the Shinto Kami's power is goes through yet another immense increase, far surpassing the peak of his previous form. In this form, his aura is white and pure surrounded by a thick layer of electric yellow energy. When imbued with the power of the Amenonuhoko, his veins would glow in multiple colors. This form is either known as "Cleansed From Sin Amenominakanushi" or Pure Kami. It is to be Amenominakanushi's last and permanent incarnation. ---- ;Non-Canon Transformation 'Hypothetical Final Form' First_Kami_of_Shintoism_(1).jpg Kami_of_Shintoism.gif Amenominakanushi_-_Final_Form.jpg Finaltransformation.jpg Evil_Primordial.jpg Amenominakanushi's hypothetical, non-canon final form. It is a completely unidentified transformation. There are a few speculations as to what the form actually is, some saying that if the First Kami was able to completely master the Poison of God, while taming its toxic effects, this could be the result. This incarnation of the Shinto Kami appears as a tall skeletal nightmarish creature. He appears to have pale skin and his mouth and eyes glow brightly. In this form, the Shinto Kami's power would've supposedly reached its peak. 'North Star Amenominakanushi' New Form Full Body View.png Cleansed From Sin.jpg 1462c1ae554d39ed319860365977.jpg No screwing around.jpg Feeling Empathy.jpg 37711245_230765767569977_6478622870804103168_n.jpg Getting serious.gif Counter attack.gif|Counter Attack North Star Transformation.gif|Transformation 3feaff6292013cba6ba85cfb5ddd30ab.jpg 1e1f3bd39f1586103e6fd48ad810f3aa.jpg 5c18cc231febeaba9aa91ff2099b883c.jpg CFSA.png 13666225b4a0b74b838d6cb2c482a950.jpg Effortlessly dodging.gif Charging into battle.gif Although its still tied to the Cleansed From Sin form, the North Star form acts as a separate state of its own. As Amenomainakanushi adjusts to his new physiology and slowly masters the power of his purified body, the conflict between his own natural godly energy and Samael's essence is completely removed. When Samael's Fallen Angel and Dragon powers are unleashed in sync with Amenominakanushi's energy, the balance between the powers creates yet another formidable form. In this form, many of Samael's features are put on display. Amenominakanushi's hair turns pitch black, two white horns sprout out of his head. Big beautiful Fallen Angel wings and a thin draconic tail appear out of his back. His limbs adopt a more draconic appearance to them, while the rest of his body is covered in deep black marks. His soft white skin turns ghostly pale and his golden eyes begin to darken in shade. The color of his energy changes between bright green to black-green.